I Hate Everyone But I Love You
by SeraphimDarkholme
Summary: Victor is the only fully powered remaining Brother Hood member left so he breaks out some old and new friends. He finds love from a reluctant mutant. Victor Creed/OC Origins looking Victor.
1. Break Out

**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

Victor stared at himself as he put down the hair trimmer. He trimmed his eye brows, gave himself a buzz cut and cleaned himself up a bit, but by God the mutton chops had to stay. Smiling he checked his sharp and deadly fangs. Everything was in check now all he had to do was get into some fresh clothes and he would be ready for action.

A man was driving a large mutant prisioner transport truck when he noticed a guy wearing sweats walking forlornly on the side of the road. His partner next to him asked if they should call a civilian on the side of the road in, but the driver insisted that it wasn't necessary, it was probably just a dumb local out for a walk. Shrugging it off his partner sat back down and kept checking the time. If the transport was even one minute late there would be hell to pay. Out of nowhere the guy on the side of the road walked out infront of the truck. By the time the driver was able to stop it was too late he had already hit the guy. When the truck came to a full stop both guys got out and looking for the guy's body. They checked the front and under the truck, but they didn't find him until they walked a few feet behind the long semi. They debated on who should check the guy and finally decided that the driver should do it. He turned the man over.

"What the hell?" The driver yelled out of surprise before Victor snapped his neck.

The other guy tried to run but it was too late. Victor pounced on him and he was dead before he hit the ground. Smugly, Victor twirled the key cards around the finger of one hand while he tossed the finger of the driver in the other. Quickly he jumped onto the truck and began to open the back. Security posed a bit of a problem with their cure darts but luckily he had a couple of dead shields at his disposal. He threw the bodies at security and disarmed them, then he killed them. Happy with himself he grabbed the keys and prisoner off of the deceased guards and began to release them. The first cell belonged to a St. John Allerdyce.

"Pyrokinetic," He read out loud as he looked into Pyro's cell. "Tall, skinny, and all around a little shit, well since I'm in a good mood."

He quickly ran the key thorugh the lock and the cell opened.

" 'Bout damn time," Pyro said as he grabbed a lighter off of one of the dead gurads. "What took ya so damn long?"

Victor growled and shoved the roster into Pyro's hands.

"Come on shithead we ain't got all day." Victor said as he continued on to the other cells. "So who's next?"

"Cain Marko," Pyro said smiling. "Aka Juggernaut, get him moving and he can break through anything."

Victor opened up the cell and watched as the giant man stepped out of his restraints.

"Whot are you looking at fur face?" Juggernaut asked as he flexed his muscles.

"Next." Victor said annoyed.

They released Multiple Man, a mutant called Avalanche, and other various mutants but none were prepared for the last one.

"Huh," Pyro said looking at the chart. "Well this is fucked up."

"What's fucked up?" Victor asked as he looked at the last cell.

"Appearently this one turned herself in," Pyro said as he looked at the cell. "She's kept sedated in a gas chamber of sorts, cuz IV's appearently don't work on her, and her abilities are currently unknown."

"Well," Victor said as he ran the key through. "Let's see why she's sedated."

Victor and Pyro stepped into the cell and found a young woman no older than twenty but no older than twenty-two sleeping in large thick chains. She was short and wore a large pink sweater and looked very human. Smiling at the very last key he began to unchain her. Within moments of him touching her she woke up startled.

"Who are you," She said startled. "You're not Dave, or Ron."

"One, no, I'm not one of the dead bodies and two I'd shut up if I were you or else you'll be a dead body." Victor said baring his teeth.

"You don't scare me." She said firmly. "The only thing that scares me is me."

"You're right," Victor said looking at Pyro. "She is fucked up, come on short fry let's go."

"No," She replied hugging herself. "I'm staying here, I don't need to be out there."

Victor motioned for Juggernaut to pick her up. As Juggernaut was about to touch her she jerked away.

"No," She said in an elevated voice but still remaining calm. "I'm not leaving now please do not touch me."

Juggernaut rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Whot are ya gonna do about it mini bird?" He asked as he shoved her onto the floor.

Victor sensed an immediate change in the air. As quickly as he turned around he saw that the girl had pounced on Juggernaut and was currently tearing at what ever she could get her hands, or in her case thick retractable claws on.

Pyro hit her with a firey blast but that only made her angrier. She turned to him and smiled. Her once human like teeth were now sharp fangs like Victors and her eyes now reflected light very much like a cat's does. As she ran at him she vanished.

"Where did she go?" Multiple Man asked as he looked around.

Out of nowhere Victor felt a sharp pain across his face. Suddenly the girl was standing infront of him with her claws fully detracted and she was smiling wickedly. Victor grinned back and they began to fight. After about five minutes of fighting Victor had her pinned.

"You're definately coming with us." He said before knocking her out.


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

The New Brother Hood was now safe in a large mansion on an uncharted secret island. Everyone had made themselves comfortable and were currently watching the new girl as she slept off the hit to the head.

"Dude," Pyro said laughing. "You got your giganitc ass kicked by a five feet two inches tall chick!"

"I didn't get my arse kicked," Juggernaut replied angrily. "Now be a good little shit and go drown yourself."

Pyro was laughing so hard at this point he fell out of his chair.

"Right," He said trying to catch his breath. "If she didn't kick your ass then why does it look like your face was run through a meat grinder?"

Juggernaut was about to punch Pyro when they heard a noise come from the couch. They both looked over and realized that she was waking up. Carefully they walked backwards and began to debate on which one of them should walk over to her.

"You do it," Pyro said quietly to Juggernaut. "You can handle a lot more damage than I can besides you'll be used to her kicking your ass."

"First off I didn't get my ass kicked," Juggernaut protested. "And second I'm not letting her rip my face up again, you do it since you're so damn brave."

"Hell no," Pyro replied in a harsh whisper. "I don't wanna end up looking like you!"

Juggernaut was about to reply when Multiple Man walked up.

"What are you two arguing about now?" He asked looking at the bickering pair.

Without as much as a single word they pointed over to the moving girl.

"Holy shit!," Multiple Man yelled as he jumped back. "She's waking up!"

Prompted by the loud noise she slowly sat up.

"Huh," She asked as she scratched her head sleepily. "Where am I?"

The three men looked at each other and remained silent out of fear of what she did to Juggernaut only a few hours ago. Looking around she let out what seemed to be a growl but was really a yawn.

"Really," She said as she stood up off of the couch. "Tell me where I am."

She walked up to the three men and they quickly retreated backward.

"What's going on," She said confusedly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Waking up a little more she focused on Juggernaut's face.

"Oh my God," She said rushing over to him. "Did I do that, Oh my God I am so, so, so, sorry..."

A harsh voice sounded out from the shadows.

"Shut up," It said gruffly. "Don't apologize, he deserved it, and you gave it to him."

Victor walked up to the group wearing black cargo pants and a black wife beater.

"No," She replied shaking her head. "No, he didn't deserve it, I am sorry."

Victor let out a frustrated growl and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Rule number one about this place," He said looking the small young woman in the eyes. "What I say goes, what I say you will do, understand?"

As his grip tightened she began to bleed.

"Ow," She said struggling under his grip. "You're hurting me, let go of me please!"

He grinned sadistically and began to tighten his grip even more.

"What are you going to do about it short fry?" He asked as he raised her off of the ground.

She shrieked in pain.

"Please let go of me!"She said as she tried to keep from crying. "Please I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

As more blood began to pour down her shoulder the smell of it began to get stronger in her nose. Victor could see that she was beginning to smell the blood and enjoy its metallic smell. Quickly he threw her against the wall.

"Come on short stuff," Victor taunted. "Show me what you really are."

The smell off blood, even though it was her own, began to intoxicate her. Slowly but surely she began to revert to her animalistic state. Her eyes began to reflect light and her teeth began fang out. Standing up slowly she cracked her neck and smiled.

"Alright fur face," She said smiling as she detracted her claws. "Bring it on!"

Victor smiled and lunged at the same time she did. Everyone stood back as they began to duke it out. After about an hour Victor had her pinned.

"Come on," He said as he enjoyed the scent of her primal rage. "This can't be all you got."

Grinning she tried to bite him, but he dodged and began to sniff her. Smiling he bit her neck. She let out a small moan and grinned sadistically back. She arched under him then quickly head but him. Liking this reaction he bit her again and began to squeeze her throat with his teeth. Letting out a loud growl she finally passed out.

"Who's your daddy?" He said as he got off of her and began to carry her to his bedroom.

He dropped her on his bed and put covers all around her to keep her warm. His feral instinct told him to protect her and to teach her how to embrace what she really is, an animal. He smiled as her claws retracted with a quick 'fict' and snuggled under the blankets.

_Oh yeah, _He thought to himself. _This will be very very fun._


	3. Tigress

**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

The young woman woke up to the smell of cooking steak and smiled. Of all of the animalistic instincts she tried to hide the need for meat was the strongest urge she had, well the second strongest. Giving a small growl of approval she got up and looked at her surroundings. She was shocked to find that she was not in the den anymore but instead in someone's bed room. Curious she decided to explore the new area in which she was placed. As she looked around she saw a large recliner with black clothes, a robe, Moonlight Path body wash, Mane And Tail shampoo, and a bath pouf. When she picked up the shampoo she noticed that a note fell down with it. As normal curiosity got the best of her and she began to read it.

_Take a bath, change your clothes, and be quick about it. Dinner waits for no one. _

_I mean it._

_Sabertooth._

About twenty minutes later she came down the stairs and into the dining area where numerous people ate to their hearts content. Pyro spotted her first and motioned for her to join them at the head of the table. Shyly she walked over and smiled uncomfortably.

"Hello," She said as she pulled out her chair and sat down. "Thank you for the clothes but um..."

Sabertooth looked at her with a mocking quizzical look.

"Yeah?" He asked with a mouth full of steak.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You forgot to give me underwear." She said in the softest whisper possible.

He looked at her with the largest grin ever seen on his face.

"No I didn't." Victor said as he waved a piece of barely cooked meat in her face.

He noted the change in her demeanor as the smell of flesh wafted into her nose, she wasn't the shy young nerdy woman she made out to be, instead she was becoming more and more animal like.

"Please don't do that," She said as she tried to regain her composure. "I do not like the effects it has on me."

He waved another piece of meat in her face and smiled.

"Why," He asked grinning sadistically. "What effect does it have on you?"

"Please," She pleaded half-heartedly. "I don't like it when I become an animal."

Smiling sadistically he grabbed a large piece of lightly tanned extra-rare steak and put it on the plate in front of her.

"Go ahead," He whispered harshly in her ear. "Show me what you really are, I dare you."

"No," She replied as if delirious. "I won't, I won't , I'm not an animal."

Before anyone realized it he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. He used his other hand to rub a piece of steak on her lips.

"Go ahead," Sabertooth said as he rubbed the nearly raw meat on her lips. "Tell me again that you're not an animal!"

She closed her eyes for a moment only to have them snap back open to their feral state. Victor grinned and with his grip still on her head he began to tease her with the steak.

"Does the little kitten want a piece?" He asked as he moved it close then away from her lips.

Growling she tried to get the steak but she couldn't move her head due to the larger feral male's grip. Smiling sadistically he placed the meat between his teeth and let go of her hair. Instinctively she grabbed the meat between his teeth with her mouth. There was a momentary struggle but it ended when Victor bit her on her neck and pointed to her plate. She gave a small growl and began to devour her steak with a fury only seen before from Victor.

Juggernaut and Pyro looked at one another in confusion.

"Whot jus' happened?" Juggernaut asked genuinely confused.

"I think Fur-for-brains just found himself a new bitch." Pyro said shocked.

"But wasn't that the blue bird's role?" Juggernaut asked looking at the young man.

"Not anymore appearently." Pyro said as he watched Sabertooth start another mild stuggle.

He bit her again and smiled.

"So," He asked satisfied with himself. "What's your name?"

"Crystal." She said as she nearly put a claw into someone's hand for trying to take a piece of meat that she wanted.

"No," Victor said slightly annoyed. "I mean your real name, you know your mutant name."

"Don't have one." She said sighing contentedly as she leaned back in her chair.

Victor smiled and grabbed her hair once again.

"I think I want you to be Tigress." He said as he whispered harshly into her ear.

Growling he bit her neck and smiled at the deep mark as it healed and left no sign that it was ever there. Indulging in his animalistic instincts he grabbed a near by bottle of whiskey and began to drink it. Smiling wickedly he pulled Tigress' hair again and poured the harsh liquid into her mouth.

"Don't swallow." He said before kissing the liquor out of her mouth.

As Victor and Tigress kissed he couldn't help but think that maybe the annoying little bitch may have hope yet.


	4. Embrace It

**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue._**

After dinner Sabertooth and Tigress staggered drunkenly up the stairs and made their way into the bed room. Tigress was closing the door when Victor stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked looking at him sleepily.

"This is my bedroom," He said grinning slightly. "The one that you share with me."

Suddenly the human part of Tigress' brain clicked on and began to clash with her feral side.

"What," She asked as she backed herself into a corner. "Are you talking about?"

Seeing that she was taking a defensive stance Victor figured he should approach her slowly.

"This is my room," He said slowly. "We haven't done anything dirty together, just relax and let's go to sleep."

He was about to touch her when she clawed at his hand.

"Get away from me," She growled. "And get out!"

Frustrated Victor began to take what she said personally.

"Tell me something Tigress," He said frustrated. "I live here, how is it that you haven't smelled me everywhere around here yet?"

"I ingore that side of myself," She said in a near shreik. "Besides I try to ignore your smell, you smell like a wet cat!"

Victor was about to say something but he stopped to sniff himself.

"I do not!," He yelled angrily. "Now get in that bed, shut up, and go to sleep!"

"I most certainly will not," She replied throwing a pillow at his head. "And, yes, you most certainly do smell like a giant, stinky, smelly, wet cat!"

Victor growled and lunged for her. Thinking quickly she dodged and ran out of the door.

Growling Victor ran after her but in her moment of fear she went into camoflauge mode and he lost track of her. She pushed people out of her way as she ran towards the door. Before anyone could realize what was going on she was already out of the door and headed for the dense jungles of Creed Island.

Victor ran towards the door and Pyro met him.

"We should go after her." Pyro said looking at the open door.

"I agree," Victor said as he looked at path of knocked down people she had left behind. "But if she's scared enough she'll make it so that she won't be so easy to find."

"Right," Pyro replied. "Do you want me to get a team together?"

Victor nodded and looked out into the horizon.

"We'll search until night fall," He said looking over the dense foliage. "After that we'll come back and restart the search tomorrow."

* * *

As she ran through the jungle she began to wage war against herself. On one hand if she stayed human-like she would be caught in a matter of hours on the other hand if she embraced her animalistic side she had a better chance of hiding and surviving in the jungles. She was snapped out of her war when a snap alerted her attention to oncoming searchers. Acting quickly she jumped up into a tree and went camo. She carefully watched as Juggernaut began to shake any tree he saw. She noted that he was dangerously close to her tree, so she decided right then and there that the only way to survive and stay hidden was to embrace what she really is, an animal. Juggernaut was placing his hands on her tree when suddenly he felt claws stab him in the rib cage. Screaming he tried to find what ever it was that attacked him but it was too late what ever had hit him was long gone.

"Sabertooth," Juggernaut said as he was panting heavily. "I think she was here, and if she wasn't it sure as hell felt like she was."

"Right," Victor said over the comm system. "The sun's starting to set, we should head back, we'll restart tomorrow."

* * *

_**Three weeks later:**_

"Tell me this," Victor growled angrily at his team. "How is it possible that on an island this small we have yet to find her?"

Pyro swallowed hard and gave the first response.

"She does have the ability to camoflauge herself," Pyro said trying not to sound nervous. "Maybe she wants to stay hidden."

Victor looked at the young man and growled furiously.

"I don't care if she wants to stay hidden," He yelled slamming his fists into the table. "I send in a team of our best trackers and none of you numbnuts can find her, what in the hell do I have you here for!"

Roaring he picked up the table and slammed it into the nearest wall.

"Since none of you assholes can seem to find her," He said grabbing his trench coat. "I'm going to do it my own damn self!"

Without another word he stormed out of the building on all fours. After about two hours of searching he picked up her scent near a hidden cave that is located behind a spring. He stayed hidden behind the brush and bushes and waited for her to come out. It didn't take long before she walked out wearing the skin of an old cougar like it was a sarong, but what he noticed was that she was completely embracing her feral side. Suddenly he saw her turn toward him.

"I can smell you," She said looking over in his direction. "You have the scent of evergreen forests and snow, rather exotic really."

He stepped out of the bushes and faced her.

"So," He said as he approached her with a confident stride. "You finally embraced what you really are, I like it."

"Prove it." She said smiling which revealed her pointed canines.

He looked around and picked up on the scent of a near by animal threat. Acting out of instinct he pounced on it and killed it. He walked back to her with the dead cougar on his shoulder and laid it down infront of her. He looked down at her and waited for her response.

"I accept." She said looking at him with a seductive smile.

Grinning like an animal who had just won a mate he grabbed her up and kissed her roughly. Without words or any human sounds they began to consumate their animalistic partnership.

* * *

Pyro, Juggernaut, and Multiple Man were playing poker when Victor staggered in with Tigress. The trio couldn't help but notice that their leader and the new chick looked like they had just gotten laid, or that their clothes looked like they had been put through a paper shredder. Victor grabbed a bottle of whiskey off of the poker table.

"Excuse us boys," He said as he poured whiskey down Tigress' throat. "But my bitch and I have some business to attend to."

The trio watched as their leader and his new mate staggered upstairs.

"Nothing good can come from this." Multiple Man stated flatly.

"I don't know," Pyro said as he shuffled the deck. "Maybe all Sabertooth needed was a little action."

"I think it's cute," Juggernaut said as he poured himself another drink. "They'd make a cute kid."

Pyro and Multiple Man looked at each other and shuddered.


	5. Scarred

__

**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**

__

**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.**

**

* * *

**

Four Weeks Later:

Pyro was walking down the hall when he heard Sabertooth and Tigress arguing. He put his ear closer to the door and suddenly heard one of them get slammed into a wall. He heard more fighting then the stero kicked on to Gun's And Roses, Knockin' On Heaven's Door. Curiosity caught the better of him and he opened the door.

"Holy Shit!" He screamed in terror as he ran out.

He continued to run down the stairs when he ran into Juggernaut.

"Do not go up there!," John said as he grabbed the older man by the shoulders. "I mean it Cain Marko do not go up there, it's baaaaaddddd, so, so , so wrrrooonnnggg!"

"Boy," Juggernaut said out of genuine concern. "What happened to you, what's wrong?"

"I saw them," Pyro said as he dropped down the steps and held his knees to his chest. " I saw them... Doing it."

It took a moment for what Pyro had said to process with Juggernaut, but he did understand.

"Come on," Juggernaut said as he picked up the young man. "You're safe with us now."

Multiple Man saw Juggernaut carrying a whimpering Pyro to the fire manipulator's room and couldn't help but be nosy.

"What in the hell happened to him?" Multiple Man asked as he grabbed an apple.

Juggernaut whispered into Multiple Man's ear and then looked at him and nodded.

"You poor man," Multiple Man said as he helped Juggernaut open the door. "I'll go get him some sleeping pills."

Later the next day, well after noon, Tigress finally exited the bedroom wearing one of Victor's t-shirts. Everyone watched with idle curiosity as she walked into the kitchen and nonchalantly began to cook a large steak. Victor came down a few minutes later wearing only a pair of sweat pants and began to sniff her out. Smiling he sniffed her out by following the smell of beer and top sirloin.

"Good Afternoon Victor," She said as she put a beer and large plate of steak infront of the large feral. "I made us lunch."

Smiling he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. If he had learned anything in his long life it was that savor every good moment because joy doesn't normally last very long.

"Go get me the latest read outs," He said after breaking the kiss and slapping her bottom. "Go on."

Smiling with her fangs extended she walked out and did as he said, however she left Victor with something to desire as she added a small sway to her normal step. Victor looked up to heaven and smiled.

"God," He said smiling to himself. "I don't know what I did to get on your good side, but thank you for the hot piece of ass mate you have sent me. Amen"

Victor looked out the small opening that allowed him to see the living area from the kitchen and knew she was on her way back to the kitchen. He smelled her coming back before he had ever seen her. He didn't know what it was about her scent, but everytime she came with in smelling distance he had to have her, but when she added that sway to her scent, he was gone. She came back and handed him the read outs. He maintained his composure.

"Thanks babe," He said slapping her bottom. "Make me another steak would you?"

She smiled and as she went around him she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she went to the refridgerator. Victor looked out of the corner of his eye as she bent down and got the steak out of the bottom freezer. Her scent became stronger in his nose and he couldn't take it anymore. Quickly he grabbed her up and cleared off the island.

A young mutant named Avalanche was listening to his Mp3 player when he decided he was hungry. He walked into the kitchen completely unware of the growling and moaning and groaning that was sounding out through out the living area. When he walked in he saw Tigress draped over the island with Sabertooth pounding away at her. He quickly turned around and walked up to his room. As he walked up the stairs he saw Multiple Man.

"Dude," Avalanche said as he opened his door. "What ever you do don't go into the kitchen."

"Why?" Multiple Man asked indignatly.

" 'Cuz the Tigress is in heat and Sabertooth stuffin' her like a Thanksgiving turkey." Avalanche replied calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go light me up some gancha and try to forget I ever saw that."

Multiple Man looked down stairs then back at the young Avalanche.

"Give me five minutes," Multiple Man said calmly. "I'll bring my bong and my 'special blend'."

Avalanche nodded and closed the door. Multiple Man sighed.

_If they keep going at it like this everyone here will be higher than a hippie at Woodstock._ He thought to himself. _Or she'll be pregnant by the end of the month, either way, I really need to forget I ever heard, Tigress, Sabertooth, and being stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey in the same sentence ever again, for that matter, I will never ever look at turkey the same again._


	6. Heated Discussions

__

**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**

__

**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.**

**

* * *

**

After a few weeks things had finally managed to calm down on Creed Island and the team was thankful for it. Victor and Tigress seemed to be inseperable and rather affectionate. Today however Victor couldn't find his mate.

"Hey Sparky," Victor said as he shoved Pyro's feet off of the coffee table. "Have you seen Tigress?"

"What," Pyro said with a mix of amusement and acutual shock. "You mean that she's not with you, holy shit the world's coming to an end."

Pyro put his feet back onto the table when Sabertooth growled loudly and shoved them off again.

"Do it again you little piece of monkey shit and you'll be walking on your knees!" Victor growled furociously.

"What's got into you," Multiple Man asked as he took his seat next to Pyro. "You used to do it too!"

Pyro made a meowing sound then simulated a cracking whip.

"He's pissing at us because he's been pussy whipped!" Pyro said as he bumped fists with Multiple Man.

As Pyro and Multiple Man laughed Victor gave a sadistic smile.

"Maybe you're right," Victor said as he leaned in to intimidate the younger men. "But at least I have a pussy to whip me, and you guys have what your right hands, left if you're feeling kinky."

Multiple Man and Pyro immediately shut up and continued looking at the TV. They did not however have their feet on the coffee table.

Victor went outside and picked up her scent and followed it to the spot where they first consumated their animalistic union. She was sitting on a rock with her knees to her chest and looking out over the water. He noticed that she had a far out and spaced look on her face. He quickly lept over to her rock and growled.

"I've been looking for you." He said gruffly as he watched her closely.

"I'm sorry," She said looking at Victor with tired eyes. "I didn't mean to worry you, I should've told you..."

"What have I said about apologizing?" Victor said as he took a seat next to her.

"Don't," She said looking at him. "I was just here thinking when you came up, if you want to we can go..."

"No," Victor said keeping his seat. "You're right it's quiet, so what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really," She said looking down. "I just noticed that today was my seven year anniversary."

"Anniversary for what?" Victor asked as he looked at her.

"My mutating," She replied turning her head to face him. "It is exactly seven years ago today."

Victor didn't say anything, her face said enough. He gently pulled her closer and held her tightly to him.

"I was fourteen," She said as her eyes glazed over. "My parents would beat me everyday and one day my body and I retaliated..."

She stopped momentarily to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"They were yelling at me and told me to hold on to the couch," She said holding him tighter to her. "I snapped and said no, then I grabbed a porcelain figurine and swung it at them. My father knocked me down and hit me, but when he did I felt an excrutiating pain in my entire body. The next thing I remember is my mother and father lying in a pool of their own blood and my clawed hands still slashing away at their corpses... That was when I became afraid of myself."

Victor soothed her hair down as she cried.

"I know what it's like to be beaten," Victor said as he held her. "My father was a drunk who would beat me everyday for no reason at all, only I never had the guts to retaliate like you did."

"What happened to him?" She asked as she looked at him.

"My brother killed him," Victor said flatly. "He got what was coming to him."

Tigress held on to him and cried a while longer.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else." She said as she looked at him. "Especially you."

Victor looked down at her and smiled.

"You can't hurt me physically," He said softly. "But if you were to with hold sex, that might be a different story."

She looked at him and laughed despite her tears.

"Wow," She replied as she straddled Victor to face him directly. "You really know how to kill a tender moment."

He picked her up and smiled as he lept off of the rocks with her.

"Well," Victor said as he landed. "I think three things should be tender, one meat, two meat, and three..."

"Let me guess," She said rolling her eyes as he carried her across the threshold. "Meat."

"No," Victor replied as he smiled sadistically. "Your sweet spots."

He put her down on the couch and bit her neck. Pyro walked by and sighed dramatically.

"When are you going out of heat?" He asked as he looked at the couple.

Tigress' expression fell.

"What is it?" Victor asked as he let her sit up.

"I'm completely out of heat." She replied dismally.

"What's so bad about that?" Pyro asked as he munched on some chips.

"Because," She said looking at Victor. "I went feral about two months ago, and we went at it for a whole month non-stop, oh no..."

"What?" Victor asked.

"During our month of marathon love making," She said looking him directly in his eyes. "I was in heat!"

"Okay," Victor asked confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I should be back in heat right now." She replied with panic.

Pyro continued to stay quiet until he finally processed the gravity of the situation before him.

"Hey," He said as he popped another chip into his mouth. "Don't cats go out of heat when they're pregnant?"


	7. The Love of A Mother Tigeress

__

**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**

__

**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.**

**

* * *

**

She watched Victor pace around the room and growl.

"Please sit down," She said tiredly. "You're making my head hurt."

"What if what the little shit said was right," Victor demanded angrily. "What if you are pregnant, what are we going to do then huh, it's a security risk having a baby on the island."

She looked at him for a moment.

"So, if I am pregnant," She said looking at him. "Are you telling me that you don't want it?"

"It's a damn security risk having a kid on the island," He said angrily. "And I don't want a damn security risk on my Island, and yes that means your baby!"

"Excuse the hell out of me," She replied angrily. "But it takes two to make a baby!"

"How was I supposed to know you were just some bitch in heat?" Victor snapped at her.

"Just some bitch in heat?" She repeated slowly. "Just some bitch in heat. Wow. That says volumes right there... We're not even sure if I'm pregnant or not and here I stand, fully aware of how you feel about me."

She grabbed some clothes out of the drawers.

"I'm going to go and move my stuff into one of the spare rooms," She said coldly before slamming the door."And by the way, you became a sloppy screw by night two!"

He growly loudly and slammed the night stand into door.

Due to the increase in female recruitment the females got their own separate area in which to live. It came fully stocked with every girls feminine needs from Acne cleanser to Zit remover, but in this list also included pregnancy tests. Tigress moved into the room at the very end of the hall, the room with the largest window in the entire mansion. Quickly she began moving her things in when she noticed the fem kit in the top drawer. It was filled with period pills, face wash, body wash, shampoo, and a pregnancy test. Mustering all of her will power she opened the box and began to read the directions.

Five minutes later she looked at the test and let out a silent sob. It was positive. She sat on the toilet and began to cry her eyes out. As she cried, she began to realize that she hadn't cried this much since she realized she had killed her own family. She couldn't help but remember that fateful night.

She was fourteen and very quiet. She stood in the middle of the living room in a pair of jogging pants that were two sizes too big and t-shirt three sizes too big and was awaiting another beating. She even remembered vividly as to why they wanted to beat her. She was picking out her clothes when her mother told her to wear the pink shirt, but all she said was but I like the blue one, however, it had been considered back talk despite the timid and submissive manner in which she said it. They had her standing there like a criminal being read their execution sentence, except an execution reading was far more gentle. They called her a slut, a whore, a bitch, a good for nothing little shit who would only be good for lying on her back and spitting out snot nosed little bastards like herself. She learned not to even respond or move when they talked, but tonight was different. Tonight something in her was changing. As they screamed at her something inside of her became loud and angry, as opposed to quiet and sad.

"Hold on to the couch," Her mother screamed at her as she slapped her with a studded leather belt. "And stop wasting our damned time!"

She desperately wanted to move and get this beating over with, but that strange being inside of her rebelled and stood its ground.

He father gave her a quick blow to the rib cage.

"Hey slut, can't you hear your mother just told you to hold on to the fucking couch," He said slamming his fists into her back. "Now hold on to the couch you lazy stupid bitch!"

The force inside her broke free.

"No!" She said grabbing the pocelain figure off of the bar and swining it at her parents.

Her dad grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground and began to beat and scream at her.

"Listen here you stupid little piece of shit," He said as he punched her. "I have not spent thirty-two years of my life working just to support an ungreatful fourteen year old little whore..."

Things began to fade out as he beat her. The usual pain had become searing and made her scream and the more she screamed the harder he hit her. Suddenly the pain stopped, suddenly she felt strong.

"Do something right and..."His face went pale as she grabbed his throat with unnatural strength.

She slammed him into a near by wall and stood up. Slowly she advanced toward her mother. Her mother grabbed one of the pieces of the shattered porcelain figurine and cut her face with it.

"Take that you dumb bitch!" Her mother said smiling as she slashed away at her daughter.

After a few cuts Tigress' claws came out. She doesn't remember the first pain of extending them, but she does remember the first time she used them.

"My turn!" Tigress said smiling sadistically.

All the rage of her life had finally boiled out and released itself in each slice she dealt to her mother. Suddenly she felt her father jump on her back.

"Get off of her you freak!" He yelled as he tried to hang on.

"Why don't you stop riding me?" Tigress said as she sliced the man's hand clean off, thus making him let go of her.

He got down on his knees and tried to back away, but it was too late, she was too far gone.

"I don't like that look you're giving me," Tigress said in a sadistically mocking tone. "I think I'll wipe that look off your face!"

She fully extended her claws and brought down her hand and slashed her father's face. After the first cut she kept going until she had shredded each one of them. In the midst of her mad slashing her feral side became bored and her human side kicked in.

"Oh my God," She said backing away slowly. "Oh my God!"

She called the police to herself.

"Help me," She sobbed uncontrolably. "Oh my God, I killed my parents, oh my God please help me I just killed my parents!"

No one believed her for a while until one of the cops tried to make a move on her. He began touching her thighs and rubbing her breasts.

"Stop it," She said as she tried to shove him off. "Please just stop it, I don't want to hurt you!"

"How could a sweet little thing like you ever hurt me?" He asked as he proceeded to move his hand up her thighs.

Her feral side took over once more. She smiled sadistically.

"Like this," She said grinning at him with her fangs on full display.

He lived through his ordeal, but he had to have gender reassignment surgery to fix his genitals. He' also eating through a nasogastric tube and now has to live in a nursing home because he has no arms or legs.

It was only after she nearly killed a cop then did they decide to put her in a maximum security mutnat prison. They did let her get her highschool diploma, but her teacher's stood behind a titanium barrier.

Snapping herself out of it she took a shower and got ready for dinner and made a solemn vow to her baby.

"I will not let you live in a place where you're not wanted," She said rubbing her abdomen. "I love you, even if he doesn't."

She retuned to Victor's room.

"I left a few things in here," She said as she pilfered through the drawers. "Don't worry, I'll be gone before you know it."

Victor walked over to the drawer and shut it.

"Stop being a stubborn bitch," He said as he tried to stop her. "And come back!"

"I'm sorry," She said as she frantically began grabbing things out of the drawers. "That's funny, I don't remember being your exclusive mate, the last thing _I _remember is being just, and I quote, _"Some bitch in heat"_."

"Damn it Tigress," He yelled as he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall. "I marked you, you're my mate, which means you do as I say!"

She looked at him for a moment with tear filled hurt and angry eyes. Quickly she released her claws and stabbed him in the nuts and ran.

Victor growled out of frustration and yelled.

"Juggernaut," He yelled as he limped down the hall. "Get that bitch!"

Juggernaut managed to find her but it was too late. She had stolen a boat and smashed all of the others, and left without looking back.

Juggernaut found Victor pacing back and forth like an angry caged animal.

"Where is she?" Victor demanded as his claws extended.

"She's gone sir," He said holding a piece of paper. "And she ain't coming back."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Victor demanded as he snatched the paper away from Juggernaut.

He looked at it and began to read.

_To my once beloved Victor,_

_I applaud you. You really had me going there for a while, I mean you honestly lead me to believe that some one could love me. I guess I had to figure it out on my own, no one can love me. Though for the small time it lasted it was great. I mean I hated everyone in my life, but you, you I really did love. Well up until recently. You showed me that I am to you what I was to my parents. A piece of worthless shit that's fun to use until I bore you. Maybe I sound emotinal, hell I probably am, I mean that's what happens to people when they reach their breaking point. Anyway, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. I'm not putting anyone else in danger, by making them live in a loveless environment with a person who doesn't even want them around. _

_I love you still and probably always will._

_Love,_

_Crystal Robbins._


	8. I'm Nuts And So Is She

__

**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**

__

**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.**

**

* * *

**

Victor growled angrily as he examined what was left of his transport boats. She had taken an axe and ripped large holes in as many boats as she could and with the rest she had cut the anchor ropes and left them to the natural course of nautical travel. The more he surveyed the damage the angrier he became.

"The transport boats are gone," He growled as he picked up a piece of metal and slammed it into the wall. "What in the hell was she thinking!"

Juggernaut and Pyro ducked as the metal came hurdling toward them.

"She's a chick" Pyro replied as he straightened back to standing position. "Who in the hell knows what she was thinking."

"Yeah," Juggernaut said dumbly. "She's just a chick, I mean you're a ladies man go find another one."

"Find another?" Victor replied in sadistic disbelief. "Another... There is no other like her, she's the only woman who has the possibility of kicking my ass, and she is the only woman who has survived an hour of sex with me and has lived to tell about it, and I let her just walk out the damn door."

"Right," Pyro responded as he tried to defuse the situation. "But she destroyed the boats and what she couldn't destroy she cut loose, how are we going to find her?"

Victor paced furiously around the room as he tried to think of a way to find her. As he paced for about the fourth time he kicked a piece of metal out of the way. He was about to continue pacing when he saw the axe handle sticking out of the floor. Grinning he picked the axe up and began walking toward the jungle.

"Sabe's," Juggernaut asked cautiously. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to find her," Victor said as he brandished the axe. "Even if I have to cut down every damn tree on this island, I am going to bring my mate back here."

"Sabe's," Juggernaut replied cautiously. "Take it easy, this ain't no small thing you're doing, I mean go across the ocean in a wood raft, are you crazy?"

Victor smiled at his two companions sadistically.

"Yes," He said as he approached them. "I must be insane... Because normally when somebody talks to me the way you two are, I would cut them from chin to groin and string them up a tree using their intestines as a noose, so to answer your question I'm fucking nuts."

Victor shoved past the two fear stricken mutants and made his way to the jungles.

* * *

Tigress was smart. She took two boats with her. The first boat, which she used to cover the majority of the distance and to tow the smaller boat behind her, she wrecked on a bouy and abandoned. The smaller boat, which was little more than a life raft, she used to paddle to the nearest land mass. After landing she quickly dismantled the life raft and cast its contents into the ocean and began to orient herself with her new surroundings. She looked around and realized that it was a small costal town somewhere very cold and if she were to survive, she needed to find a warm place to stay.

She had been walking for what seemed like hours when a group of men approached her. She knew that this was her only opportunity at warm anything so she put on her best look of innocence she could muster.

"H-h-h-hel-l-l-l-o," She said through chattering teeth. "C-c-c-c-could y-y-you p-p-please h-h-help m-m-me I'm ssssso c-c-cold."

The group leader smiled as he walked over to her shivering form.

"Sure," He said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "But the car is a good walk from here, here, take my coat, it's warm."

Tigress nodded and smiled innocently and continued to walk with a shiver. She had to make them believe that she was defenseless so that they wouldn't suspect that today would be their last day on earth. The leader kept close eye on her but she was positive that she had convinced him that she trusted him because he kept asking if she was warm enough.

After about thirty more minutes they were in the middle of a forest. She stood still as they began to circle her.

"What do you know," The leader said grinning. "There's no car here, I guess we didn't park it here boys."

She kept a frightened stance as they continued to close in on her.

"Shouldn't we keep walking?" She asked faking a nervous glance.

"I don't feel like going further," The leader said sadistically. "I want to relieve some stress..."

She smiled seductively.

"That's all," She said smiling. "What do you know, I need to relieve some stress too... I see a little spot over there, follow me."

He followed as she slowly stripped her clothes off as she walked behind some thick brush. He looked at her and began to take his pants off. She walked over to him and squeezed his throat.

"I wouldn't have sex with you even if you half as big as my ex-mate." She as she thrust her hand into his chest and squeezed his heart.

He let out a long groan, but his friends all thought he was getting lucky so they waited eargerly for their turn. They were getting impatient when she came back wearing nothing but his coat.

"Next." She said smiling widely.

After about two hours she wore new warm clothes and looked down at the small pile of bodies.

"Well baby," She said rubbing her belly with one hand as she lit a cigarette lighter with the other. "It's time for a pig roast."

She lit up the leader's greasy blond hair and watched as the fire consumed the fire of their underwear then spread out to the rest of their body. She reached into one of the wallets and looked at the cash.

"Canada," She said as she counted it out. "Well, now I know why it smells like your father."

She continued walking through the forest when she began to hear the sound of an axe hitting a tree. She climbed up a tree and began to jump from tree to tree in search for the source of the sound. She saw him and climbed down and saw a man with brown shoulder length hair chopping wood.

"It took you long enough," He said as he turned to face her. "I've been picking up your scent for the past hour."

"Sorry I was so unpleasent to smell," She replied brushing snow out of her hair. "But I kinda need help, and I was wondering if you could help me, please?"

"Depends," The older man replied. "Are you going to kill me the way you did those people back there?"

She looked at him critically for a moment.

"Depends," She said extending her claws. "Are you gonna try to rape me?"

He chuckled for a moment and put a log on the chopping block.

"No," He said bringing the axe down. "Besides you've been claimed and you're pregnant."

She chuckled bitterly.

"I am pregnant," She said bitterly. "But the man who claimed me didn't want the baby so I left him and I am not going to raise my child in an environment where they're not wanted."

He looked her over for a moment.

"Come on," He said taking her gently by the shoulder. "Let's go in, you look hungry."

"Thanks," She said rubbing her arms. "I'm Crystal Robbins by the way."

He smiled at her with gentle blue eyes.

"I'm Thomas Creed." He replied as he sat her down on the couch and wrapped in blankets.


	9. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Still

__

**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**

__

**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.**

**

* * *

**

Victor growled angrily as he rummaged through her room. All he needed was one thing that had her scent on it, but she burnt all of clothes in a metal trash can, but he kept smelling her scent through out the room. He continued to ransack the room until he traced it into the bathroom. He looked down as he closed in on the scent. It was in the trash can. He bent down to get a better look and saw that it was empty except for a small pink box. He picked up the box and the smell was coming from inside the box. He emptied the contents on to the bathroom counter.

"What the hell?" He said as he picked up the little rod-like device.

He looked at him and his face fell as he read it.

_Pregnant._

He ran out of the bathroom and into the jungle to begin making his raft.

* * *

"Thomas Creed," She said as he handed her a bowl of soup. "You wouldn't happen to know a man named Victor, would you?"

"Victor," He said with a bitter chuckling. "He's still alive too huh, but yeah, I know Victor Creed."

"Really," She replied ready to jump away. "How do you know him?"

"He's my son," He said as he put more wood on the fire. "How do you know him?"

"He's the father of my child," She said looking at him tiredly. "And was supposed to be my mate."

"What happened?" He asked.

"He didn't want the baby," She said as she stirred her soup. "So I left, end of story."

"Not end of story," He said as he sat down next to her. "He tried to hurt you didn't he?"

"He slammed me against the wall because I wouldn't stop packing my things," She replied as she looked up at Thomas. "I don't my baby raised in an environment where he'll have to be afraid all time, like I was."

"Victor was scared too," Thomas said as he stoked the fire. "Scared of me, I was a drunk who blamed him for his mother's death, I never said it with words but he knew it every time I hit him, I wish I could take it back now."

"At least you want to take it back," She said in a far off tone. "At least you're able to take it back."

"That's what you think," Thomas said rubbing his hands together. "He was happy when I died back then, he was happy to be rid of me."

"He was happy that you couldn't hurt him anymore," Crystal replied placing a hand on Thomas' shoulder. "As strange as it is no matter how much my mother and father hurt me I still loved them, I don't know why I loved them but I did, and Victor loved you too."

"Loved," Thomas said with a bitter chuckle. "Not loves."

"He thinks you're dead," Crystal said lightly. "Of course he's going to think of you in the past tense."

"Smart, witty, and strong," Thomas said standing up. "No wonder Victor loves you."

"Now you're the one who got it wrong," Crystal said bitterly as she rubbed her stomach. "It's loved not loves."

"He still loves you," He said smiling. "If there's one thing I know about a Creed, we love with a vengence, even if we don't know it yet."

He looked at her for a moment and saw her attempt to drown her own hope.

"You need to rest," He said as he stood up. "I'll go fix up my bed for you and run you a hot bath, you and the baby have had a long day, and an expecting woman needs her rest."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," She said sipping her soup. "Thank you Mr. Creed."

"Call me Thomas," He said smiling. "After all you are my daughter-in-law."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Thomas," She said rubbing her still flat stomach. "We both thank you."

Thomas smiled and walked upstairs.

* * *

After the bath, Crystal found some of Thomas' clothes on the bed for her to wear as pj's. Instinctively she smelled the clothes and sighed. They smelled like Victor except that they also had a hint of flowers to them.

_Must be a gardener. _She thought to herself.

She quickly changed into the fresh clothes and laid down.

"Don't worry baby," She said as she allowed herself to sink into the downy softness of the mattress and blankets. "Mommy loves you, and Grandpa does too, we'll take care of you, so don't be blue."

She yawned one more time and let her body drift to sleep.

* * *

After the darkness had set over Creed Island Victor had to call the work on the raft off until the next morning, but the other's noticed that he was whittling away at something.

"Hey Sabertooth," Pyro asked as he played with an old Zippo. "What are you making?"

"Something to kill you with." Victor said as he watched Pyro walk away.

He looked down at his creation.

"I wonder how many animals it takes to make a mobile?" He quietly asked himself.


	10. Frustrations Abound

_**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**_

____

**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comic, X-Men, or Fox industries. This fiction is a work of pure entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.**

**

* * *

**

_**One Month Later:**_

* * *

Victor worked hard on the raft non stop as the thought of his unborn child and his mate kept him motivated. He never quit working except to sleep and pee. More times than not he had to be forced to eat and to come out of his workshop. He was often found asleep in the workshop leaning on a pile of logs. He was finished and ready to sail off when a hurricane came to Creed island.

"I heard that the hurricane that's supposed to hit is going to be a category five," Pyro said trying to keep up with Victor's incessant pacing. "How is this facility supposed to handle that?"

"Do you think that Magneto's money is going to waste," Victor replied testily. "This facility was built by Magneto himself he just didn't know the location of the facility, it was a requirement that the locations of our respected safe houses remained the secret of the person who owns the safe house."

"So how in the hell does that protect us from a category five hurricane?" Pyro demanded.

"It's built with a titanium and carbon steel dome shell," Victor replied testily. "We gave enough food, supplies, and air to last everyone here a year."

"So we're fine?" Pyro replied dumbly.

"Yeah," Victor replied growling. "Now get the hell out of my way?"

"Fine," Pyro said testily. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Victor said sighing as he threw a piece of log onto a pile. "Use your imagination."

Avalanche walked by carrying a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bucket of ice cream with a strange bulge in his pocket. Pyro took his lighter out and smiled.

"Avalanche wait up," Pyro said smiling. "I need to use my imagination."

Avalanche nodded and smiled and jingled his pocket.

"Be in my room." He said smiling. "Bring a light."

Victor rolled his eyes as Pyro followed Avalanche.

"Stoners." Victor grumbled as he began tying the logs together.

Victor checked the weather outside and cursed himself.

"Damn it," He said tiredly. "I can't set out today... Damn it."

He grabbed a piece of log and began to carve it as he looked off into the horizon. He began to think about his Tigress and cub.

* * *

Tigress was washing dishes when Thomas walked in from a long day of working.

"Did I miss dinner already?" Thomas asked as he put his dirty boots on the porch.

"Nope," Tigress replied as she put a dish on a rack to dry. "I'm just cleaning up the pots and pans, but dinner's on the table if you're hungry."

He smiled and washed his hands before plopping down at the table.

"So," He said as he grabbed his fork and started to eat. "I think I found a doctor for you and the baby."

"Really," Tigress said as she wiped her hands on a towel before settling down to eat. "Who?"

"A mutant doctor," He said gruffly. "He works at that Xavier's school."

"What's his name?" She asked as she mixed her vegetables, meat, and rice together.

"Hank McCoy," Thomas said gruffly. "He looks like a blue ape."

"That's not nice," She said as she poured herself a glass of milk. "But he's agreed to be my doctor."

"Yeah," He said as he released an inward belch. "He wants to see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Tigress said in frustration. "Tomorrow is laundry day and it is also weeding day for my little indoor garden."

"I'll take care of it," Thomas said as he looked at her sternly. "I took care of myself before you wandered here you know."

"I know," She said sighing. "But the place smells better now that I'm here."

He threw a piece of bread at her head and laughed.

"With that damn nose of yours I'm surprised that you are even able to live near dirt." He said as he chuckled lightly.

"I can't help it," She said faking innocence. "Ever since I got pregnant things smell much stronger than they used to."

"Yeah uh huh, " He said giving her a false look of sternness. "I'll take you to that doctor and I'll take care of the house tomorrow, he'll bring you back, end of story."

She looked at him for a moment and huffed.

"I never could say no to those damn Creed eyes." She said pouting. "So what time do I visit the blue ape man?"

"Eight o'clock tomorrow morning," He said stretching. "And bring a coat it's going to be chilly."

"Not half a chilly as that damn exam table will be," She said trying to get as much done as possible. " You lay on a table in nothing but a paper gown and a pair of socks and you tell me how damn happy you are."

He looked at her and began to chuckle quietly as she ranted.

"They have you on a damn cold table wearing next to nothing and then they stick things in places where instruments never belong," She said as she began to wipe the table. "I hate gynecological exams... I haaate themmm."

He laughed and continued to eat.

_If only Victor were here to see this._ Thomas thought to himself


	11. Idiots on Both Sides

_**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**_

**Disclaimers: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel Comics, or any of the before mentioned companies affiliates. This is a work of complete and pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue because I do not make any profit from these writings.**

Crystal sat down in a small diner as she waited for her food. Thomas looked at her with a smile as he watched her nose crinkle. The smell of bacon and sweaty loggers was beginning to take its toll on her.

"You okay there Mama?" Thomas said as he watched her carefully.

"Yeah," She replied as she looked at her coffee. "I'm just trying to ignore the smell…of… EXCUSE ME!"

Thomas gave a small chuckle as she ran to the bathroom. It seemed that not too long ago his wife was doing the same thing, but now his son's mate was pregnant and it was a new generation of Creed she was carrying. He was about to knock on the bathroom door to check on her when she opened the door.

"I'm better now," She said as she straightened her shirt. "Oooh I smell blueberry pancakes!"

He shook his head and sat with her as they waited for the people from the Xavier institute to come and get them. He had a feeling that there was going to be a huge surprise in store for both him and his daughter-in-law when the people finally did arrive.

Victor slammed his fist down on a broken log as he looked around the small island.

"Damn it," He growled as he lifted a log and threw it at a broken shed. "How in the hell am I supposed to get to her now?"

Pyro, Juggernaut, and Avalanche just looked at him and whispered amongst themselves. Finally one of them spoke up.

"We'll help." Juggernaut said sure of himself. "If we work together, we can have you out in no time, sir."

Victor looked at the trio and growled to himself. They may not be the brightest stars in the sky, but when they put their heads together they could come up with some intelligent ideas.

"Fine," Sabertooth said tiredly. "Avalanche, you make a pit big enough to fit all these logs, Juggernaut you put the logs in the pit, and Pyro, you burn the logs. I want a bunch of small pits, that way we won't have a large fire that will attract near by airplanes."

The men nodded and began working right away. Victor helped Juggernaut with the log clearing while Avalanche and Pyro did their thing.

"So," Juggernaut said as he threw a log into a near by pit. "You really love the bird don't you."

"What's it to you?" Sabertooth growled as he flung a log into the pit.

"I think it's a good thing that you found someone to love," Juggernaut said as he tossed another log. "Not all mutants get to be happy."

"I ain't happy just yet," Victor said as he picked up another log and tossed it. "I still got to find her."

"So," Juggernaut said as he broke a small tree over his knee. "Find her."

"I don't think that'll be easy," Victor replied as he found a piece of wood that would be perfect for making a small wooden tiger for the baby's mobile. "She's pretty pissed and I kind of said some things that wouldn't exactly make her want me."

"Like what?" Juggernaut asked with crossed arms.

"Like," Victor said as he thought for a moment. "Like get that damn log out of the way, and stop asking so many questions."

Juggernaut just rolled his eyes and continued to clear the way. As night began to fall the group of men began to realize that even if everyone on the island pitched in and helped that it would take a week just to reach the island shore and clearing the shoreline would probably take another week in and of itself.

"Come on Sabe's," Pyro pleaded. "Just let me burn a path and then you can get to your little sex toy faster!"

"Because you bleached blond idiot," Victor growled. "If you burn all of this at once, then you create a huge fire with a huge smoke plume and then every plane, jet, and water patroller this side of the world will know where we are and then we're all screwed!"

Victor was about to walk away when he realized that he had forgotten something very important.

"And if you ever call her a sex toy ever again," Sabertooth growled in pure rage. "I will cut you from chin to groin, pull out your intestines, and more than gladly strangle you with them!"

Pyro swallowed hard and nodded slowly. Normally if someone threatened him like that he wouldn't pay them any attention, but it was Sabertooth that threatened him. It was well known that Sabertooth had a nasty reputation of which statistics were ten times out of ten carrying out his threats.

Hank and Logan pulled up to a small diner.

"This is the place," Logan said as he put the car into park. "I recognize the smell of the small bakery on the corner."

"Well," Hank said as he got out of the car. "No need in keeping them waiting."

Logan rolled his eyes and walked toward the diner with Hank. Logan noticed a young woman running to the bathroom as they walked into the diner.

"I think I found them," Logan said as he motioned in the direction of the young woman's table. "It's the one with the laughing man and puking woman."

"Thank you Mr. Logan," Hank replied dryly. "Let's see if they are the ones we're looking for."

"You first Obi-Wan." Logan said as Hank walked past him.

Hank walked over to Thomas and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," Hank said as he tapped Thomas on the shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to be a Mr. Thomas Creed would you?"

Thomas turned around and gave a polite smile.

"Yes sir," Thomas responded politely. "That's me and Ms. Crystal will be back in a moment."

"Good," Hank said smiling. "I'm looking forward to this, I mean I've delivered children before, but never were both parents mutants."

"Great," Logan replied sarcastically. "Another thing for Doctor Furball to go nerd over.

Tigress walked back to the booth.

"Oh, good you're here," Thomas said standing up. "Crystal this is the doctor I was telling you about, Dr. McCoy this is Crystal and Baby, and Crystal and Baby this is Logan."

"Hey," Logan said as he looked at Thomas. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yes," Thomas replied as he straightened his sleeves. "I'm your father."

"My stars and garters," Hank replied looking between the two men. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"Yeah, yeah, " Tigress said as she looked down at her food. "One's just as ugly as the other, can we get down to business because I'm going to have to go back to the bathroom soon."

"Why," Hank asked in concern. "Do you still feel nauseated?'

"No," Tigress replied dryly. "Because I'm not even showing yet and this kid's already big enough to do the Samba on my bladder!"

"Right," Hank said quickly. "Mr. Logan we'll have to deal with the domestic issues later, right now we have a far more urgent issue, we can talk with Mr. Creed later."

"I'll see you later this afternoon," Tigress said as she gathered her things. "And remember I have a list of everything on the kitchen counter, if you have any questions don't be afraid to call me…"

"Thank you Crystal," Thomas said with a smile. "But I think that I can take care of myself for at least a day, who do you think took care of me before you stumbled into my yard?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly or lie?" Crystal asked as she buttoned up her coat.

"Which ever is funnier." Thomas said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I think that the crazy lady with all the racoons and cats," Crystal said as she picked up her to-go box. "You know her she lives about ten miles south of us, yeah I think she took care because when I came you couldn't even tell that there was a person beneath all that hair. You looked just like one of her damned crazy animals!"

Thomas erupted into laughter and saw her off.

"Be good to her boys," Thomas said as they go into the car. " 'Cause if you're not she'll kill you."

"Really," Hank replied in alarm. "She'll kill us?"

"Yep," Thomas replied smiling. "She'll guilt you to death!"

As Hank drove Logan and Crystal to the institute Crystal became hungry.

"Hey," Crystal said rubbing her stomach. "Could we stop and get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Of course," Hank replied as he looked for a restaurant sign. "What would you like?"

"A nice big juicy steak covered in grape jelly with a side of celery sticks and peanut butter."

Hank and Logan exchanged a quick look and began looking for the nearest mutant friendly steakhouse.

Victor was laying down on the roof of his island complex when he became hungry. He suddenly began craving steak covered in grape jelly with a side of celery sticks and peanut butter.


	12. Now He's Gone, Now He's Here

_**I Hate Everyone But I Love You**_

**Disclaimers: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel Comics, or any of the before mentioned companies affiliates. This is a work of complete and pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue because I do not make any profit from these writings.**

* * *

After arriving to the cabin, Hank and Crystal found it to be an abandoned wreck with the garden in the back and fresh deer meat hanging from the trees.

"What in the hell is going on?" Crystal asked as she got out of the car.

"You lived here?" Hank asked in disbelief.

"I don't understand," She said as she got out of the car. "It did not look like this when I left."

Crystal got out of the car and began to explore the cabin. She opened the door and the inside was as clean and neat as she had left it that morning. Hank looked around and tilted his head.

"Look on the window." Hank said walking to the window.

He pulled a note out the window pane.

"Some times things are never as they seem," Hank read aloud. "I am here to protect you and am here to show my son that he will not turn out to be like me. Your cooking is great, Victor is a lucky man. I wish I could stay to see my grandchild being born into this world, but I have to return to my world when Victor is returned to _his_ family. I will always love you and your child. Love The Late Thomas Creed."

"Late," Crystal responded incredulous. "As in dead, but he was here, you even met him..."

"He said world," Hank responded attempting to calm her. "He may have been from an alternate time line, or simply... I think we should leave."

"Wait," She said going up the stairs. "I have to get something I was working on!"

Hank waited for a moment then he saw her come back down the stairs with a large tote bag.

"What's that?" He asked trying to peek inside of it.

"I'm making the baby a blanket," She replied opening the bag to give Hank a better look. "I chose pastel green because I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"Smart choice," Hank replied smiling. "Let's go tell Storm that we'll have another guest at the mansion."

* * *

Victor growled angrily. He paced angrily back and forth as he waited to depart the island. His mate was with child and he wasn't man enough to take responsibility at the time, and now she was God knows where and possibly in danger. It was all his fault and he couldn't take it back. Scenario after bleak and outrageously deathly scenario played out in his mind played new scenarios out each moment.

"Damn it!" Victor yelled throwing a nearby tree trunk like a toy. "I shouldn't have let her go!"

Avalanche walked by and saw Victor yelling.

"Normally," Avalanche said lighting a hand rolled cigarette. "I don't offer the Hawaiian blend to anyone, but since you feel bad about driving away your pregnant girl friend, I think you deserve this one."

Many questions raced through Victor's head at the moment, the biggest being how did he know that Tigress was pregnant, but he had to ask Avalanche the million dollar question.

"Where in the hell do you keep getting all this weed?" Victor asked looking at the joint.

"I am a man of the Earth who knows where and how to acquire her beautiful herbs," Avalanche replied lighting up another joint. "And if I told anyone I would have to allow them to fall into a deep chasm of death."

"Keep your pot," Victor said handing the joint back. "With the crew I'm leaving, you're going to need it."

Avalanche nodded and looked at Victor.

"Good trip bro." Avalanche said walking away.

"How did I get stuck with a weird ass crew like this?" He asked himself sighing.

"Yo Avalanche," Pyro yelled catching Victor's attention momentarily. "I found the Cheezy Balls!"

"I may not come back." Victor said watching Pyro and Avalanche rotate between smoking and eating.

Victor walked away from the sight of lit up potheads to the vision of Juggernaut watching butterflies.

"Hello little butterfly how are you today?" Juggernaut asked watching the blue and white insect flit its wings.

Victor shook his head and began dragging his boat along the path. He had to carry the boat on his back through the last leg of the trip because he was hell bent and determined to find his mate as soon as possible. The wind was in his favor and the waters weren't very choppy. He didn't know where he was going or how he was going to get there, but he knew that he was going to find his mate before the birth of his child, fate be damned. He paced himself as he began to row out to sea. The small island quickly began to disappear from view and Victor set his sails. He couldn't calculate or even guess how far out Crystal managed to sail, so he was in the hands of chance, or so he thought. The sun quickly faded from view and the sky turned as black as pitch. He tried to lower the sails but a sudden gust of caught the sail and Victor was unable to lower it. He was going to try to row against the sails when lightning struck him and killed him.

"Wake up boy." A voice said followed by a light slap to his face.

Victor looked up and growl.

"Thomas." He growled. "I thought Jimmy killed you."

"He did," Thomas said holding the sack that held the carved mobile animals. "And if you want to see Crystal again I suggest you listen to me."


End file.
